Les Jonquilles
by liuanne
Summary: C'est vraiment un joli tableau. Daishou étendu dans les fleurs, des éclats dorés sur les joues. L'air paisible et le parfum qui s'imprimera dans ses membres. Kuroo sait d'avance qu'il restera accroché à lui comme les poussières des greniers. De vieilles histoires, de nouvelles choses.


HELLO ITS ME AGAIN. Oui je viens alimenter le fandom Kuroshou sans aucune honte haha :D cet OS est rempli de joie et d'amour (un peu pour me faire pardonner de mon dernier OS kuroshou haha il sortait d'où déjà ?) et y a du FLUFF parce qu'on en voit pas trop sur ce couple et que jme suis dit GO

Pour l'ambiance je conseille d'écouter des chansons au ukulélé parce que Daishou joue du ukulélé dans cette fic (comme moi sauf que lui il SAIT en jouer et ne se contente pas de répéter les 3 mêmes chansons en boucle pour faire genre). Et sinon, moi j'ai écrit ça en écoutant l'album In Between Dreams de Jack Johnson, qui est un excellent album (et Jack Johnson est un excellent artiste d'ailleurs, si vous aimez la guitare acoustique vous allez probablement kiffer je suis méga fan voilà)(et Jack Johnson joue aussi du ukulélé donc vous pouvez concilier les deux ET OUI LES AMIS). Sinon la chanson She's Leaving Home est une chanson des Beatles qui est très cool (comme toutes les chansons de cet album en fait). Ce sera tout pour le point musique (quoi que, on en reparle dans les notes de fin xD)

Cet OS était trop chouette à écrire, le plan était super simple à mettre en place et ça me mettait de bonne humeur. La timeline est toute pétée parce que… J'adore les timeline pétées et OUI ça fait 3 OS que je dis ça et non je ne compte pas m'arrêter. Bref l'ordre des parties n'est pas chronologique du tout mais repose sur une logique différente donc je suppose que ça fait quand même sens.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :) !

— — —

— — —

Il le rencontre à dix-neuf ans.

(Bon, possible que cette information ne soit pas tout à fait correcte — il ne le réalisera que plus tard, entouré d'un parfum de jonquilles et pris dans les mailles d'un sourire un peu moqueur. Mais sur le moment, il voit ce qu'il peut y voir : une rencontre, une première fois).

Kuroo termine là par hasard (ou peut-être par un signe du destin, à chacun sa façon de voir les choses. Parler de hasard est moins gnangnan, plus accrocheur, certainement : après tout, le hasard est aussi incroyable que le destin. Ça implique que de toutes les possibilités qu'on avait sous les yeux, de toutes les routes qui se dessinaient à nos pas, il a fallu que celle-ci prenne le dessus. C'est qu'elle doit en valoir la peine, non ?) Il a dans les mains un carton rempli de CD qu'il doit refiler à Kenma même si ce dernier ne lui a rien demandé — ah, mais Kuroo ne se laissera pas décourager. Il a passé ses vacances à fouiller tous les disquaires qu'il a pu trouver à la recherche de la parfaite collection, et ce n'est pas pour tout garder pour lui. Il est donc là comme un idiot, essayant de bien garder le carton en main, une canette de jus de litchi sous le menton, quand il arrive à ses yeux.

C'est une chaude nuit d'été, le campus est comme un plateau de Monopoly grand ouvert. On n'y voit pas grand-chose, certes, mais des étudiants traînent ici et là, des lanternes au-dessus de leurs têtes — ou tout ce qui peut faire office de source de lumière, vraiment. Kuroo les observe avec une certaine fascination, il regarde les lueurs couler sur leurs visages hilares d'obscurité. Sa mère lui a toujours dit que la nuit avait ce pouvoir sur les gens — qu'elle les rendait pleins d'idées et de malice. Une vision discutable, mais pourquoi pas. Kuroo préfère être optimiste que ne pas l'être (il a choisi de vivre cette vie-là, que voulez-vous : il y aura des moments où ce sera compliqué, probablement, pour le moment il ne s'en sort pas trop mal). C'est un peu comme aller à un festival, ou une de ces soirées fancy où des guirlandes lumineuses s'étalent dans les jardins, où des groupes de jazz vous en mettent plein les yeux. La musique de l'été, les caresses des rires. Kuroo ne pense pas qu'il s'en lassera un jour.

Un groupe d'élèves qui ne font pas partie de sa promotion mais qu'il a dû apercevoir quelques fois dans les couloirs prend de la place, au centre. Kuroo doit passer à quelques pas d'eux, traversant la cour intérieure pour rejoindre le bâtiment d'en face (où Kenma loge), sur le coup il ne fait pas gaffe mais une note retient son attention. Il est tout près des portes en verre de l'immeuble, un pied sous la lumière artificielle et brute de l'intérieur, le reste du corps là où personne ne peut le voir, quand il l'entend. Une corde qu'on a accidentellement touché — de peu, sûrement, qu'on a effleuré du bout des doigts, du dos de la main, alors qu'on faisait passer l'objet en question. Un ukulélé, Soprano. En bois sombre, à peine visible à cette distance — mais rien n'échappe à Kuroo. Il connaît trop bien l'instrument.

Il se retrouve dans les mains d'un garçon de son âge, probablement, qui rit avec un air un peu suffisant. Le genre de rire que Kuroo a pour habitude de déprécier, à vrai dire, mais il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont il saisit l'instrument qui l'empêche de se détourner de la scène pour retourner à ses occupations. Ses doigts s'accrochent au bois avec une tendresse mal contenue — _joue, joue_, demandent les autres, euphoriques et si convainquant que Kuroo crierait bien avec eux. Le garçon hausse un sourcil, secoue la tête, faisant semblant de refuser. Il est évident, pourtant, qu'il compte arrêter son cinéma et jouer. Kuroo peut le voir dans les coutures de son sourire, dans sa posture un peu bancale, dans la façon qu'il a de caresser l'instrument du regard. Il se fait désirer, voilà tout.

D'autres acclamations, d'autres mensonges mal déguisés. Le garçon prend position, lève un bras vers le ciel étoilé — la Lune lui répond, généreuse et si gonflée de convoitise, elle aussi. Elle l'éclaire abondamment, se rabaissant au simple rang de spectateur, comme les étudiants qu'ils sont. Un rayon argenté soulève ses mèches d'un étrange vert, il absorbe la lumière sans surprise, et se met à jouer.

Kuroo est paralysé, il en oublie tout le reste. Il en oublie son existence, il en oublie la Terre entière.

— — —

— — —

Les premières notes de _Never Know_ résonnent dans la pièce lumineuse et haut de plafond, rebondissent sur tous les objets qui peuvent servir d'obstacle : cela va des vieux meubles plein d'affiches aux lustres à l'ancienne, en passant par les cactus et l'escabeau qui traîne un peu plus loin, encore déplié et sur le chemin des clients.

Kuroo fixe le tourne-disque d'un œil distrait, bougeant la tête en rythme sans y penser. C'est un réflexe qui en fait sourire beaucoup : Daishou dit toujours que ça lui donne l'air d'être totalement à côté de la plaque, mais Daishou ne s'est pas vu. Quand il joue, il a l'air d'être aspiré dans un monde qui ne garde que quelques vestiges de celui-ci. Mais dernièrement, il ne touche presque plus à son ukulélé — ou s'il le fait, ce n'est pas devant lui (difficile de jouer pour lui dans les conditions actuelles, certes), ce qui est bien dommage. Peut-être qu'avoir passé sept ans à jouer pour Kuroo l'a fatigué. Arrive un âge où d'autres choses vous grignotent les doigts.

Sa sœur laisse échapper une exclamation enchantée et lui lance un vinyle dans les mains — il le rattrape de justesse, hésitant entre un demi-sourire et une moue agacée : on ne lance pas de tels objets comme ça, sans prévenir. Quelle idée, vraiment.

— Met-le, ordonne-t-elle, claquant des doigts sous son nez pour renforcer son ton autoritaire.

— Ok, déjà, c'est très impoli, fait-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil. Et je viens d'en mettre un, aies un peu de considération envers mes clients.

— Il n'y a littéralement personne à part moi. Et si ce disque me plaît, je te l'achète.

Kuroo lève les yeux au ciel. Elle aime lui faire croire qu'elle contrôle tout de la situation, mais vraiment, c'est encore à lui que ce genre de décision appartient.

— Honnêtement, j'appelle ça du chantage. Tu sais très bien que ce disque vas te plaire, puisque je te l'ai recommandé. Toutes mes recommandations font mouche.

— Tu te crois si intelligent, Tetsu.

— Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas toute la subtilité de mon discours. J'ai cerné tes goûts, tu sais ? Ce disque a pratiquement été écrit pour toi, fais-moi un peu confiance.

Elle hausse les épaules, un semblant de retenue au fond du regard.

— Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train de m'arnaquer ? De me filer un disque que t'arrives pas à vendre en pensant que je suis une pauvre poire qui accepte tout pour son petit frère ?

Kuroo se penche en avant, s'accoudant au comptoir fin. Son visage traverse la ligne imaginaire qui le plonge dans la lumière fruitée de l'après-midi.

— Déjà, tu es une pauvre poire au point de m'emmener au resto une fois par semaine, donc je ne suis pas si loin que ça de la réalité. Et puis je te jure que ça va te plaire. Sérieusement, si tu n'aimes pas, je te le rachète, promis.

Cet argument semble suffire à la convaincre, puis qu'elle sort son portefeuille de son sac — une vision qui fait toujours bien rire Kuroo. Il ne possède qu'un pauvre porte-carte vieux de trois ans au moins (que Daishou lui a offert après avoir pété un câble parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu retrouver sa carte bancaire dans le tiroir à couverts, _honnêtement, Tetsurou, tu vas me rendre malade, essayes au moins de faire des efforts, c'est pas croyable_) dont la couleur rouge a commencé à s'écailler. Pour l'argent liquide, ses poches font l'affaire. Alors bien sûr, ça le fait toujours délirer de voir sa sœur et son large portefeuille en cuir, d'un jaune flamboyant, avec chaque pièce, chaque carte soigneusement rangée en cascade l'une au-dessus de l'autre.

— Ce disque aussi est très chouette, fait-elle remarquer en lui tendant un billet. Tu peux garder la monnaie.

Kuroo hausse un sourcil et la lui rend tout de même — s'il n'y mettait pas du sien, elle finirait ruinée au bout de quelques jours seulement.

— Bien sûr que celui-ci est chouette. Tu me prends pour qui, au juste ? Je ne passe que de bonnes choses, ici. J'ai une réputation à tenir, tu sais.

Il écarte les bras comme pour prouver ses dires, désignant la grande pièce vide avec un air sarcastique.

— Ouais, ouais. Dis plutôt que ton petit Suguru te manque et que tu combles ça à ta façon. D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'il est parti, cette fois ?

Il hausse les épaules — bah, pas la peine de mentir. Kuroo est un romantique et ce n'est un secret pour personne. Bien sûr que Daishou lui manque.

— Quelque part en Europe, soupire-t-il. Je crois qu'il part vers la Russie, j'ai reçu une carte d'Allemagne il y a deux jours. Il a posté, genre, trente photos de lui avec des filles plutôt mignonnes en train de boire de la bière ensemble sur facebook, mais je le soupçonne de leur avoir promis son rein en échange juste pour me rendre jaloux. D'ailleurs, tu sais que mon _petit_ Suguru a vingt-six ans, hein ? Il faudrait peut-être penser à renouveler un peu tes surnoms.

Elle balaye cet argument de la main (comme pour dire _allons, on ne change pas de surnom juste parce que l'on grandit, quelle idée_), avant d'enchaîner.

— Aw, regardez-vous. Si dédiés l'un à l'autre. Deux petits amoureux.

— N'est-ce pas ? Honnêtement, le geste me touche, marmonne-t-il.

Kuroo ne penserait même pas à être en colère — il est le premier à initier ce genre de connerie, et il connaît bien Daishou, il n'a pas à avoir peur (et puis, d'accord, son caractère de merde fait que Kuroo ne voit honnêtement pas qui d'autre que lui-même irait tomber amoureux d'un type pareil. Il faut être sacrément timbré, tout de même).

— Je commence à me poser des questions, quand même, lâche-t-il en plaçant soigneusement son disque dans un sac en plastique, accompagné du ticket de caisse. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les gens que je connais veulent partir en Europe ?

— _Deux_ personnes que tu connais sont parties en Europe.

— Deux, c'est beaucoup. Tu sais à quel point il est loin, ce putain de continent ?

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas un contient à proprement parler—

— Discussion close, grogne Kuroo, je n'ai même pas envie de commencer.

Elle lui offre un sourire innocent et attrape le sac.

Kuroo pianote la surface du comptoir avec une moue pensive. En rire lui fait du bien, mais il est vrai que Daishou lui manque. L'appartement n'a plus la même tenue sans lui : il en devient bancal, comme en manque d'un poids qui le mettrait à l'équilibre (il a remarqué des piles de bouquins dans tous les sens, l'autre jour ; comment ce sont-elles retrouvées là ? N'étaient-elles pas sur les étagères au-dessus du lit ? Vraiment, l'explication la plus logique est celle du sol tangible. Rien d'autre ne lui vient à l'esprit). En bref, quand Daishou n'est pas là, tout son petit monde perd en géométrie. Son lit ressemble à un triangle, il a des fourmis dans les mains et en perd l'usage. Il oublie comment assaisonner correctement la salade. Il a toujours su le faire, pourtant, alors tout ceci n'a aucun sens.

Il fait avec, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix : Kuroo n'est pas du genre à retenir les gens enchaînés à un arbre (déjà, qu'est-ce qu'il irait foutre avec un arbre dans un appartement à _Tokyo_). Il n'aime pas quand Daishou part, mais il y a encore des bons côtés à tout ça. Il y a le fait qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il aime, déjà — que la vie se mette à lui sourire partout où il met les pieds, où il balance ses miettes de discours (Daishou sait amener les gens là où il en a envie, c'est un pouvoir qu'il a toujours eut et qu'on ne lui enlèvera pas comme ça). Il y a d'autres choses, bien sûr, qui se modifient au fil des saisons. Des cadeaux, des promesses.

— Ça t'as fait peur ? lui demande soudainement sa sœur. Quand je suis partie ?

Il la fixe, se mettant à cogiter.

— Un peu, oui. Mais c'était un départ bien plus chaotique et bizarroïde, tu sais ?

— Je suis quand même revenue, sourit-elle.

Kuroo décide de prendre ce qu'il peut prendre. Il ne pense pas qu'elle s'excusera un jour de tout ça, il ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Elle a eut besoin de s'échapper, ça arrive. Lui aussi aimerait parfois défoncer les murs devant lui et s'accrocher au premier avion qu'il voit passer. On suit ses pulsions ou on ne les suit pas, tout est une question de contexte et de morale. Elle est forte, et ce n'est pas qu'il est faible — plus qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être fort, lui. Il a cette chance-là.

— Oh, il reviendra aussi. Il m'a laissé sa version dédicacée de _37,2 Le Matin_, c'est sûr qu'il reviendra.

— — —

— — —

Chaque été finit par un « on reviendra » et commence par un « c'est la dernière fois qu'on met les pieds ici ». Des traces d'irritation viennent envelopper tout cela, des mots prononcés par des parents fatigués d'un long trajet. Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance : Kuroo est habitué à la chanson, il sait qu'au final il aura de quoi dessiner et son dessert préféré s'il reste silencieux.

La maison est grande et, bien que trop lisse et impersonnelle à son goût, un bon terrain d'exploration. Des pièces vides qui se succèdent comme les barres des passages piétons, qu'il traverse toujours de la même façon (que sur les lignes noires, même si on lui fait souvent remarquer qu'il devrait faire l'inverse. Kuroo n'est pas d'accord : il aime le noir et il ne voit pas d'où vient cette étrange obsession du blanc, sérieusement — quand on y pense, le noir correspond au bitume, ça c'est certain, mais le blanc ? Que signifie-t-il donc ? Il est du genre à se rassurer du familier, alors le choix est vite fait). À part cela, il n'est pas sûr de vraiment avoir un avi sur la question. Le fait que la mer soit à quelques pas est plutôt agréable car ils peuvent s'y rendre en évitant toute l'angoisse du départ : son père qui flippe à l'idée de ne pas lui avoir mit assez de crème solaire, sa mère qui demande quinze fois s'il a son livre de coloriage et ses feutres avec lui. Oui, oui. Il a tout ce qu'il faut : la crème, le livre, ses sandales, sa bonne humeur et suffisamment d'oxygène pour respirer toute l'après-midi. Qu'on le laisse tranquille, maintenant — qu'on arrête de se prendre la tête, par pitié. Mais avec la plage juste à côté, ses parents se contentent d'un regard jeté par-dessus l'épaule, du style _bon, on n'a pas que ça à faire, viens donc._

Il y a tout de même quelques petites choses qu'il n'explique pas, dans cette maison. Les vases remplis de coquillages (vraiment, quelle idée ! Les coquillages ne vont pas pousser comme des plantes ! Ils sont morts depuis longtemps déjà, c'est ce que sa mère lui a expliqué). Le petit voisin, avec ses chemises soigneusement repassées (il voit toujours sa mère, probablement, munie de son fer et de sa table, debout sur la large terrasse en bois clair, une cigarette à la main. Et le petit qui joue aux voitures à côté). Bon, Kuroo ne connaît pas son âge et il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils soient dans la même tranche, mais il reste plus petit en taille. C'est une raison suffisante.

Le voisin n'a pas l'air d'avoir tellement plus de choses à faire que lui. Il s'assoit toujours sur sa terrasse, le plus éloigné de la maison possible, comme s'il souhaitait se tirer de là. Il fixe la mer d'un regard las, fatigué du paysages, probablement. Ce doit être quelqu'un de riche, alors pour lui tout ceci doit être très banal. À plusieurs reprises, cependant, Kuroo l'a vu s'accrocher aux rebords des vêtements de sa mère — celle qui repasse les vêtements sur la terrasse, habillée d'une façon plutôt raffinée, les cheveux toujours relevés en un chignon serré — ou de son père — un homme imposant qui ne porte lui aussi que des chemises et qu'il n'a jamais vu sourire —, montrant le large du doigt. _Je veux y aller_. Kuroo ne sait pas lire sur les lèvres, mais il suppose que c'est le genre de chose qu'il doit dire. Il ne voit pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre.

Il a l'air de s'ennuyer, donc. La richesse ne fait pas tout, suppose-t-il. Dans tous les cas, Kuroo n'est pas envieux — ses parents ont l'air encore plus détachés que les siens, et il ne pensait pas que ce serait possible. Ah, il n'a pas vraiment d'avis à propos de ses parents : ils s'aiment, il les aime et ils l'aiment. Mais ils sont toujours inquiet. Il ne sait pas d'où cela vient. Sa sœur, peut-être ; qui a piqué une crise du haut de ses quinze ans pour ne pas venir. Bref, Kuroo les aime beaucoup mais dans ce genre de situation, ils n'aident pas beaucoup.

Une après-midi où un épais tapis de nuages vient recouvrir la côte, Kuroo s'accoude à son bureau et observe les grosses gouttes d'eau s'écraser contre la terrasse. Le petit voisin est visible depuis sa chambre, assit en tailleur près de la baie vitrée de sa maison. Kuroo observe son expression boudeuse pendant un petit bout de temps sans se rendre compte, jusqu'à ce que le visage de l'autre coulisse, que leurs regards se rencontrent. Une situation légèrement embarrassante, mais Kuroo n'a pas peur : il soutient son regard chocolat et sourit légèrement. La moue pincée du garçon se libère, laissant place à un semblant de bonne humeur. Puis ils retournent à leurs observations respectives.

Une autre après-midi, cette fois-ci toute resplendissante et étouffante, où Kuroo n'ose même plus toucher les chaises en fer qui sont restées dehors le midi de peur de se brûler, ils se croisent. Pour de vrai, cette fois-ci on ne rigole plus : il faut parler et faire bonne impression. Kuroo n'est pas spécialement doué à ça, il a tendance à dire un peu n'importe quoi et à se faire détester de la moitié de sa classe (puis au final il fait le mariole quelques jours et tout se passe bien, il est certes maladroit mais reste un enfant ouvert aux autres et plein de bonne humeur). Il préfère laisser l'autre garçon faire le premier pas, mais en même temps il lui semble que ce serait déplacé — les écarts de richesse, peut-être ? Même sans tout à fait se rendre compte du pourquoi ou du comment, Kuroo remarque bien qu'il y a de grandes différences dans leurs postures et dans tout un tas d'autres choses. Même un enfant de sept ans arrive à remarquer ce genre de détail.

La garçon joue aux voitures. Il en a tant que Kuroo ressent une pointe de jalousie le picoter, ce n'est pas son genre, pourtant. Donnez-lui une petite figurine et il en fera un usage fort original — mais là c'est une quantité qui dépasse l'entendement. Des montagnes de petites voitures autour de lui, de couleurs et formes différentes.

— Eh bah, fait Kuroo, se lançant dans le vide sans aucun plan. Ça en fait beaucoup.

Probablement dans les vingt. Qui a besoin de vingt petites voitures, au juste ? Deux mains, deux jouets. Pas besoin de plus.

— Tu trouves ? Ce n'est pourtant qu'une petite partie de ce qui existe _réellement_, répond l'autre d'un ton entendu, sans même le regarder.

Kuroo hausse un sourcil, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire.

— Ce sont des vraies ? demande-t-il quand même.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, regarde—

Il se tourne cette fois-ci vers lui avec un air très satisfait, les yeux brillants d'éclats passionnés. On aurait dit qu'il n'attendait que ce moment : de présenter sa collection en expert. À partir de là, il ne reste qu'une chose à faire : se taire et le laisser déballer les informations.

— Celle-ci vient de Chine, et celle-ci d'Amérique. Mais ce ne sont pas les meilleures.

Il lance sur Kuroo deux modèles, un bleu clair et un rose pastel, qu'il rattrape avec une exclamation étouffée. Quelle idée de lancer ce genre d'objets !

— Ah, là ça devient intéressant. Tu sais d'où vient ce modèle ?

C'en est un noir. Brillant. Phares ronds. Kuroo n'ose pas imaginer le prix qu'il doit coûter. L'équivalent de cent goûters au moins.

— Non.

— Eh bien, il vient d'Allemagne.

Il ne connaît pas vraiment ce pays. Il en a vaguement entendu parler, mais de là à savoir le placer…

— C'est là-bas qu'ils font les meilleures voitures, tu sais ?

— Ah, je… Oui, bien sûr— bredouille Kuroo.

L'air si sûr de lui du voisin lui arrache ce mensonge, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. En fait, Kuroo aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas ouvrir la bouche, le résultat aurait été le même.

Il continue à étaler sa science, comme s'il était absent. Il tremble de confiance. Il semble tout savoir. Kuroo se tait et observe le monde révéler ses secrets.

— — —

— — —

À vingt ans, Daishou Suguru affirme tout savoir. Sans utiliser une formule si radicale, bien sûr, ce serait incongru. Il préfère le faire ressentir à son interlocuteur en usant de nombreuses formulations compliquées et d'informations aléatoires mais soigneusement choisies, qui lui donneront un sentiment d'infériorité. Kuroo déteste quand il fait ça, bien sûr. Il trouve cela passablement séduisant, certes, mais surtout agaçant — il y a beaucoup de choses que Daishou ne connaît pas, après tout. Son odeur préférée, par exemple, ou la marque de shampoing qu'il utilise (quoi que cela est peut-être faux : il a déjà pris des douches chez lui et rien n'échappe à son regard).

Il y a cependant quelque chose de fascinant dans son obsession à tout connaître, cette façon qu'il a d'éplucher des montagnes de bouquins dans le but de tirer un renseignement qui n'aura qu'une chance sur dix de resservir plus tard. Il aime tant avoir le dernier mot que ça en devient amusant plutôt qu'agaçant. Kuroo est habitué à tout ça, bien sûr. Il s'est résigné. Il a d'autres choses à faire que d'apprendre le contenu d'un dictionnaire par cœur, mais il lui reste un tas d'autres qualités. Par exemple, il peut créer un hululement de hiboux en plaçant ses mains d'une certaine façon devant sa bouche avant de siffler dedans (Bokuto le lui a appris), il sait cuisiner des pâtes d'au moins neuf façon différentes, il a toujours une playlist en toute circonstance, et il offre les meilleurs cadeaux.

Cette histoire de cadeaux fait débat, cependant. Kuroo ne comprend pas pourquoi — il y met vraiment du sien ! Et ses cadeaux ont au moins un peu de charme ! De toute façon, rien ne peut être pire que les cartes cadeaux La Fnac de Kenma !

Avec Daishou, c'est une autre histoire : lui offrir des compilations de chansons au Ukulélé commence à se faire vieux, alors Kuroo a décidé de changer de technique : il le couvre de bouquins les plus stupides les uns que les autres. Ce qui est drôle dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il sait que Daishou ne pourra pas s'empêcher de les lire. Mettez-lui un livre sur la reproduction des lamas en Asie et il ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'en assimiler les informations, _au cas où_.

Kuroo prend vraiment toutes les conneries qu'il peut trouver en librairie. À vrai dire, la lecture, c'est moyennement son truc. Il préfère la musique — il préfère aussi un Daishou en train de jouer plutôt qu'un Daishou en train de lire, mais que voulez-vous. Plongé entre les lignes, il est si concentré et éloigné de toute réalité que Kuroo a tout le loisir d'observer sa mâchoire dans la faible lumière de la chambre, d'observer le rire caché au fond de son regard (même Daishou ne peut pas rester totalement impassible devant, disons, « Les chats : futurs maîtres du monde ? Comment les comprendre et communiquer avec eux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »), sa nuque, ses légers froncements de sourcils toutes les trois minutes. Il ne demande rien d'autre, vraiment.

Il ne demande rien d'autre qu'un peu d'affection, au fond. Qu'entre deux pages, Daishou le gratifie d'un regard à demi-affectueux et d'un de ces sourires en coin qui lui déclenche une chorale au fond de la poitrine. Quant à Daishou, il prend tout ce qu'il peut prendre, vraiment.

— — —

— — —

Tout ce qu'on peut avoir. Des objets, peut-être ? Des choses qui ont une valeur monétaire, mais là, difficile de tout avoir. Même la personne la plus riche au monde ne pourra pas avoir _tout_, pas par manque de moyens mais parce qu'elle ne saura pas. Elle ne connaîtra pas tout, elle pourra bien engager des gens pour tout lui acheter, mais cela semble compromis : après tout, il faudrait une organisation de malade pour se mettre d'accord sur ce qui a été acheté ou non, et quand bien même on prendrait plusieurs personne, cela paraît toujours si invraisemblable. Non, c'est impossible de tout avoir.

Mais après leur rencontre au clair de lune, Kuroo ne souhaite rien d'autre que de rencontrer à nouveau Daishou Suguru — il a entendu son nom dans les acclamations qui ont suivies la petite reprise de _She's Leaving Home_ au ukulélé. Une jolie chanson, bien interprétée. Objectivement parlant, rien de très pro ou même très impressionnant (il en a vues, des personnes qui savaient un peu jouer et chanter, il y en a des tas, partout et plus encore — vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de personnes qui font de la musique mais n'osent en parler à personne). Mais inutile de le cacher, il y a bien quelque chose de magique qui survient lorsqu'il joue, comme si les atomes de l'atmosphère avaient eux-mêmes décidés de s'écarter pour laisser passer le son (bon, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, mais l'idée est là).

Kuroo veut l'entendre à nouveau. Le voir à nouveau, aussi. Il était trop loin pour observer avec précision ses yeux chocolat et son petit nez pointu, épier les mots quitter ses lèvres éclatantes sous les effets des lanternes. Frustrant, n'est-ce pas ? En pleine journée et dans d'autres conditions, il suppose que ce ne sera pas pareil. La nuit change bien des choses, vous savez ? On s'y sent en sécurité, pour des raisons étranges. On pense qu'on peut tout faire, ou bien qu'on ne peut rien faire (c'est un extrême ou l'autre, en réalité). Toujours est-il que Kuroo n'est pas dupe, il sait bien que la lumière du Soleil lui fera probablement moins honneur que celle de la Lune. Mais il s'en fiche : il veut le revoir.

Il réapparaît dans sa vie par petits bouts, comme s'il y avait toujours été : Kuroo le voit dans la salle commune, échanger des canettes de jus de fruits en sortant une liasse de mots qui n'ont pas l'air d'avoir de sens de là où il est, puis il le voit courir dans les couloirs, l'air moins sûr de lui, puis il le voit au self, bruyant et exubérant, faisant des gestes que font les personnes ayant pour habitude d'être au centre de la scène. Il le voit appuyé contre un arbre, le regard perdu dans l'au-delà. Une fille à la longue chevelure châtain lui parle et lui sourit, plus innocemment qu'on ne l'a jamais vu sourire. Kuroo en a le cœur pincé pendant un petit bout de temps, puis il oublie.

C'est un peu embarrassant — il n'aime pas ce genre d'obsession, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. On se fait des idées sur les gens sans même les connaître, il y a quelque chose de malsain à propos de la démarche, mais Kuroo n'y réfléchit pas à ce point. Il se dit_ parle-lui, va juste lui parler et tu seras fixé_. Il devrait savoir, pourtant, qu'il est mauvais à ce jeu.

Alors il va lui parler. Un mardi matin, il se souvient bien, à la pause. Il est encore dans sa salle de classe, mais Daishou passe dans le couloir et ses mots résonnent contre les murs. Kuroo se lève et sans y réfléchir plus que ça, lui barre la route, les mains contre les deux murs pour ne lui laisser aucune échappatoire.

— Écoute, on sait tous que tu adores passer pour le roi de l'école, mais il y en a qui ont besoin d'un peu de silence, donc si tu pouvais y aller mollo sur les sifflements de serpent…

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il dit ça, au juste — _allons, Tetsurou, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce travail ? Tu veux apprendre à le connaître et tu l'insultes ? Quelle idée, quelle façon de se compliquer la vie !_

Pour des raisons qui lui échappent, Daishou Suguru se met à aborder le plus large de sourires. Ses yeux débordent de malice et le cœur de Kuroo s'arrête probablement de battre pendant cinq ou six secondes.

— Et on peut savoir qui tu es, mon mignon ? demande-t-il.

(Il lui dira plus tard qu'il connaissait déjà son nom. _Bien sûr_, dira Kuroo,_ tu sais toujours tout_. Daishou frottera son index contre son nez, légèrement embarrassé —_ il est possible que j'aie eue une légère obsession à ton sujet, à vrai dire_, grognera-t-il, et Kuroo ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire).

— Kuroo Tetsurou. Je cherche juste un peu de calme, vraiment.

— Eh bien comme ça nous sommes deux. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être celui qui fait des histoires, là ? Tu aurais pu me laisser passer mon chemin et vivre ta meilleure vie, mais te voilà coincé avec moi parce que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de faire ton intéressant.

Kuroo sent une légère irritation lui creuser l'estomac. Il n'est pas surpris, pourtant — c'est le Daishou qu'il a vu de loin, celui qui répond effrontément et qui aime mettre les autres mal à l'aise. Il aime un peu ça aussi, d'ailleurs. Alors il répond, et Daishou répond, et il lui semble que ça dure _des heures_.

En tout cas, ça dure des jours. Des jours à s'embêter et à se piquer là où ça fait mal (mais pas trop), pour chercher à montrer une affection qu'on ne sait pas comment montrer autrement, pour au moins avoir un bout d'attention de l'autre. Des listes d'insultes et une palette de grimaces. Kuroo ne peut pas dire qu'il n'est pas occupé, durant cette période.

Dans son casier à chaussures, il retrouve une carte postale de Tokyo, une image très banale qu'on peut trouver à peu près n'importe où, mais Daishou (car bien sûr que ça vient de lui) s'est fait plaisir et a ajouté des petits dessins qui ont probablement pour but de le représenter dans des situations stupides un peu partout. Au dos, une déclaration de guerre qui sonne plus comme un contrat d'amitié. Kuroo sourit et enfile ses chaussures d'intérieur, le cœur léger et sautillant.

— — —

— — —

Il trouve une carte postale qui doit dater de plusieurs années. Elle est dissimulée au fond d'une petite boîte en fer (le genre de boîte à biscuits qu'on trouve dans les boutiques souvenirs, avec des couleurs saturées et des écritures fantaisie un peu partout), elle-même enterrée sous la terrasse. Celle de leur maison à eux, mais tout près de la délimitation entre les deux jardins. Kuroo ne prend la peine de creuser là que parce qu'il a vu une petite pelle à jardinage plantée là, à travers les lattes de bois.

Cela fait des années qu'ils ne sont pas venus sur la côte. Dans ses souvenirs, il ne trouve même plus de commencement — ses parents devaient y aller avant même qu'il ne soit né —, et il lui semble qu'il a arrêté vers neuf ans, peut-être dix. Il a connu le petit voisin pendant deux ans, ça c'est bien plus clair. Des années sans rien, deux avec le voisin, et après plus rien du tout. Jusqu'à celle-ci. Il a treize ans, a passé l'âge de jouer aux petites voitures, mais ça ne veut pas dire que la présence d'un enfant de son âge n'est pas la bienvenue. Voir que la maison d'à côté est inoccupée est un peu une déception, c'est vrai.

La boîte appartenait au voisin, bien sûr. La carte qu'il y trouve s'adresse manifestement à lui, et Kuroo reconnaît son écriture soignée (celle qu'il avait vu sur les cahiers de vacances, des années plus tôt), serrée pour qu'il puisse caser tout son texte sur le petit rectangle cartonné.

Il lit avec un petit sourire.

« Cher Ex-voisin aux cheveux bizarres,

Sache que nous avons passé de bons moments ensemble. J'ai été très déçu l'année dernière (et celle d'avant) en m'apercevant que tu n'étais pas là. Bon, disons que j'ai été _moyennement_ déçu. Plus par l'absence de présence d'enfant de mon âge que par ton absence, en réalité. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, puisque nous ne connaissons quasiment rien l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais demandé ton nom, déjà ? Ah oui, c'était une idée saugrenue de ma part, non ? Eh bien soit, je ne peux m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même. Je reste persuadé que c'était une bonne idée, d'entretenir le mystère comme ça. Mais tout de même, ça reste un peu triste, tu ne trouves pas ? Bon, par vengeance, je ne vais pas non plus te donner mon nom, ainsi, si jamais tu te retrouves seul ici sans personne avec qui jouer tu pourras ressentir la même frustration que j'ai à présent. Nous verrons avec cette histoire de prénom une prochaine fois, car j'ose espérer que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau.

Salutations,

Le voisin. »

Kuroo termine sa lecture avec un grognement déçu. Il relit la carte trois ou quatre fois, puis la laisse tomber sur la terrasse avec un long soupir : tant de belles paroles pour ne rien dire, au final ! Tout cela n'est qu'un ramassis de stupidités qui ne le mènent nulle part.

Il finit tout de même par craquer et courir jusqu'au salon, saisissant le premier crayon qui lui vient sous la main : un feutre rouge que son père utilise pour corriger les copies qu'il amène parfois en vacances.

Kuroo ramasse la carte et sans aucune considération, repasse le texte soigné d'un énorme « JE M'APPELLE KUROO TETSUROU, ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI » avant d'indiquer une adresse au cas où il voudrait lui écrire s'ils ne se voyaient pas. On ne sait jamais.

Il l'enterre à nouveau, bougeant la pelle pour faire comprendre qu'il est passé par là.

C'est le dernier été qu'il passe sur la côte : ses parents décident de se mettre aux hôtels tous frais compris, après ça. Kuroo pensera à la carte pendant un petit moment, puis parfois, par flash colorés. Il finira par l'oublier et ne plus y penser du tout.

Mais cette fameuse journée, il ne fait que penser aux longues lettres qu'ils pourraient s'envoyer — il ne pense pas avoir jamais eut d'ami qui s'exprimait avec un vocabulaire si sophistiqué, et il y a quelque chose de très drôle dans la façon qu'il a d'utiliser les mots. Il est si excité que dans la soirée, il se met à imiter sa petite voix sifflante jusqu'à peut-être vingt heures, des figurines de robots dans les mains. Sa mère finit par l'interrompre en lui disant que c'est à lui d'aller se doucher. Kuroo fait tomber ses jouets avec un soupir résigné, et va se débarrasser du sable qui lui colle partout depuis des jours.

— — —

— — —

Daishou sort de la salle de bain en peignoir, les manches retroussées et les cheveux encore humides. Kuroo l'évite du regard pendant un moment, sachant pertinemment qu'il y a une limite à son self-control, mais finit par craquer. Il laisse son regard s'accrocher aux gouttes d'eau qui tombent de ses mèches — jusqu'à ses clavicules, découvertes et bien visibles d'ici —, aux joues encore rosies par l'eau chaude, à la peau qui s'échappe de partout.

Quel enfoiré.

— Tu veux en prendre une aussi ? demande Daishou, s'approchant dangereusement.

Kuroo secoue la tête, cherchant quelque chose de malin à répondre sans y parvenir (son attention est retenue ailleurs, et Daishou fait bien tout pour que ce soit le cas). Il en a pris une après son entraînement, de toute façon. Bien sûr, il pourrait toujours accepter et en profiter pour s'enfuir, mais bon, puisqu'il est là…

Daishou se laisse tombe sur le canapé, juste à côté de lui. Un mouvement pourtant minuscule mais qui n'a rien d'anodin lui permet de coller sa cuisse à celle de Kuroo — il se met à l'insulter dans toutes les langues qu'il connaît au fond de son esprit. Incroyable — _incroyable_.

— J'ai un fond de vin, tu en veux ? demande Daishou.

C'est typiquement le genre de chose que les personnes riches font — aller prendre une douche alors qu'on a des invités, ressortir en peignoir et proposer du vin. Allons bon. Pourquoi pas du foie gras, tant qu'on y est ? Kuroo ne va pas se plaindre, hein, au point où ils en sont. Et dire qu'il est juste venu pour— ah, qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà ? Un vinyle qu'il voulait lui montrer ? Ça n'a pas de sens, pourtant, Daishou ne possède aucun tourne-disque.

Non, ça avait plutôt à voir avec le long regard qu'ils ont échangé débordant d'étincelles et de convoitise, à sa sortie des vestiaires. Quelque chose comme ça. Daishou l'attendait, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Ça n'a pas d'importance : dernièrement, Daishou est toujours là, pointe le bout de son nez pour prendre part aux situations les plus improbables. Kuroo ne sait pas s'il doit être reconnaissant ou méfiant à propos de tout ça. Malgré ce qu'il essaye de faire croire au reste du monde, la présence de Daishou lui est indispensable — elle régule la circulation de la lumière, un truc du genre (il y voit plus clair, ou bien respire un peu mieux, il ne sait pas. Tout ceci est très bizarre, en fait). Il ne le dira pas à voix haute, mais tous les prétextes sont bons. Après ce regard qu'ils ont échangé, c'était probablement la seule excuse qui leur soit venue, et personne n'a pensé à être crédible une seconde.

Daishou doit toujours tout faire pour attirer l'attention sur lui, c'est certain. Comme avec la Lune, comme avec les jonquilles. Il joue des émotions qu'il suscite et règle sur lui les projecteurs. Sa peau. Kuroo se sent déglutir, et secoue la tête avec un train de retard.

— Ça ira, j'suis crevé.

— Ah bon, fait Daishou d'un ton déçu.

— Enfin— enfin je ne suis pas _si_ crevé que ça… reprend Kuroo, sans trop savoir ce qu'il raconte.

Le sourire aguicheur que Daishou lui offre le remplit à la fois de stress et d'une émotion indéchiffrable. Ses orteils se tordent dans ses chaussures, ses lèvres se pressent entre elles. L'enfoiré.

— Pas _si_ crevé ? Pourquoi, tu avais quelque chose en tête ? demande Daishou, s'accoudant au dossier du canapé, la main dans les cheveux, avec un air d'actrice des années cinquante.

Kuroo secoue à nouveau la tête. Il attrape un bouquin qui traîne sur la table basse d'à côté et le brandit dans les airs, comme s'il s'agissait de son bouclier face au monde entier. Mais Daishou ne se prête pas au jeu, pour une fois. Il soupire, et lui prend le livre des mains.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? fait-il d'un ton las. T'es intéressé par la théorie des couleurs, maintenant ? Tu veux me l'emprunter ?

— Euh, pas vraiment—

— Alors repose ça derrière toi, veux-tu ? fait-il avec un sourire, lui tendant le bouquin à nouveau.

Kuroo s'exécute, un peu en mode auto-pilote — il est dans une position où dire non à Daishou lui semble presque impossible. Il se met à penser tout d'un coup qu'il pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi, sérieusement — n'importe quoi, il céderait. Il n'y a plus aucun espace entre eux, juste de l'air et des doutes (ce qui est un peu stupide, ce n'est pas comme si Daishou essayait de cacher ses intentions). Kuroo le dévore du regard, il en est bien conscient mais il ne sait pas quoi faire pour masquer son intérêt. Mais pourquoi essayer, après tout ? Il n'a pas envie de cacher quoi que ce soit. Ses sentiments ont toujours été clairs pour lui.

Daishou prend une respiration peu assurée, trahissant une forme de faiblesse qu'il avait jusqu'ici réussi à contenir. Quelque chose dans son regard semble dire qu'il en a assez, et cette même penser vient frapper Kuroo. Assez, tout ceci est ridicule. Ils sont pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre et Daishou est en _peignoir_, en train de lui proposer du vin.

Faire le premier pas n'a jamais été son fort — pourtant ça ne l'a jamais empêché de le faire. Alors il plonge la tête la première : avec une tendresse qu'il connaît mal, il se penche en avant, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Sa peau, ses yeux fermés. Une partition qui ne demande qu'à être jouée. Ses lèvres fondent contre les siennes, l'odeur de son shampoing et du cuir du canapé, les grincements de la pièce. Kuroo respire, s'enfonce à nouveau dans ses soupirs. Daishou sourit entre deux baisers. Une cascade s'écoule du ciel. Les mains liées, le souffle court — plus ils progressent, plus les regards semblent ivres. Kuroo a un instant d'hésitation, alors que des mains tremblantes prennent place dans ses cheveux — dans quoi s'engage-t-il encore ? Ne devrait-il pas penser à se préserver un peu, pour une fois ? Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. Il oublie les doutes, oublie tout ce qui n'est pas sous ses yeux ou sous ses doigts.

Daishou se met à murmurer son prénom : c'est la première fois qu'il le prononce, et Kuroo décide de tout faire pour l'entendre à nouveau.

Il l'embrasse encore, et bientôt, il se perd dans la nuit.

— — —

— — —

À son retour, Daishou a toujours cette même mise en scène : il laisse tomber tous ses bagages avec une théâtralité probablement comique vue de l'extérieur, se jette dans ses bras grands ouverts et l'embrasse passionnément. Ses touches ont le goût de là d'où il vient : cette fois-ci l'Europe, l'Allemagne et ses petites voitures. Kuroo laisse un sourire se glisser dans le baiser, mais Daishou le remet dans le droit chemin en penchant sa tête pour améliorer l'angle, permettre un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Kuroo sourit encore plus fort, ce qui arrache un soupir frustré à son partenaire.

— Mais dis-donc, tu veux pas y mettre un peu du tien ?

— Tu te rends compte que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux mois, et que la première chose que tu me dis, les premiers doux mots qui coulent à mes oreilles, sont des plaintes ? sourit Kuroo.

— Oh, mon pauvre chou, fait Daishou en lui caressant la joue. Je t'ai ramené pleins de choses, arrête donc de râler.

Kuroo laisse échapper un petit son de contentement, couvrant sa mâchoire de baisers.

— J'aime mieux ça, souffle Daishou. Tu vois, quand tu veux…

Ils se perdent un peu dans leur étreinte, puis se séparent pour ramener les bagages à l'intérieur. Daishou semble déborder de joie, une énergie qu'il a emmagasiné pendant son voyage : il est toujours ainsi lors de ses retours, et rien que pour ça, Kuroo peut supporter un peu d'absence. Pendant quelques heures, Daishou ne peut pas s'empêcher de frôler chaque parcelle de peau, chaque sourire. Comme s'il était un mirage qui allait disparaître sous peu. Kuroo en profite — il aime le voir aussi démonstratif.

— J'ai trouvé un trente-trois tours assez incroyable, raconte Daishou. De la musique psychédélique Russe des années soixante. Le type qui tenait mon auberge me l'a refilé : on l'avait écouté en pleine nuit, l'expérience était incroyable.

— Il reste de la vodka pour parfaire l'expérience, rit Kuroo (il lui est apparu, au cours des années, que la musique psychédélique s'écoutait toujours mieux avec de l'alcool).

— C'est une bouteille japonaise, grogne Daishou, ce n'est pas la même saveur.

— On a de la très bonne vodka, fait Kuroo avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Allons, ne sois pas ridicule. Je t'emmènerai en Russie et tu goûteras à l'expérience complète, dans les meilleures conditions possibles. En attendant, la sobriété fera l'affaire.

Il attrape l'un de ses sacs pour en ressortir un tas d'objets, des carnets de voyage, quelques disques, un immense manteau d'un vert flashy qui ne va avec rien du tout.

— Oh, et regarde ce que je t'ai ramené.

Avec un grand sourire, Daishou sort un petit objet du tas. Enfermé dans son poing, Kuroo tarde à en voir les forme — quand il le reconnaît, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être pris un léger vertige, des brides de souvenirs lui reviennent à l'esprit et il en sent presque l'odeur des vagues et du sel accroché à ses cheveux.

Une petite voiture noire. Brillante. Phares ronds.

— C'est la même ? demande-t-il avec un ricanement.

Il imagine bien Daishou passer des heures dans des magasins de jouets juste pour trouver ce modèle en particulier. Daishou est timbré comme ça.

— Bien entendu, pour qui tu me prends ?

— Et elle vient vraiment d'Allemagne, sourit Kuroo.

— Elle a sûrement été fabriquée en Chine, mais on fera genre qu'on n'a pas remarqué.

Il s'accoude au comptoir du magasin, comme soudainement frappé par la luminosité de la pièce. L'été frôle l'enfer, cette année. Ça ne devait pas être la même chose, en Russie — mais ça devait être agréable, si on en croit les cartes postales.

Kuroo observe la voiture un instant de trop, les sourcils froncés.

— Est-ce que c'est une drôle de façon de me faire des reproches ? finit-il par demander.

— Des reproches ? Pourquoi donc ?

— Oh, tu sais. Ne pas t'avoir reconnu. Tu passes ton temps à me le rappeler.

— Voyons, ce n'est pas mon genre, répond Daishou avec un clin d'œil. Mais ne confonds pas reproches et foutage de gueule, je te prie.

Devant le haussement de sourcil de Kuroo, il prend un air mi-enthousiaste, mi-moqueur.

— J'ai aussi ramené des partitions de Ukulélé. Il est encore en bas, hein ? Allez, je vais te jouer quelque chose—

Il se retourne vers l'emplacement habituel, le visage éclairé d'une parcelle de mélancolie — depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas joué, déjà ? Deux mois de voyage, mais avant ça ?

L'objet est toujours là, dans sa housse, couvrant une pochette des Rolling Stones. Contre la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'y perdent un instant, rieurs.

— C'est quoi, ça ? T'as acheté des jonquilles ? Et c'est moi qui passe ton temps à te rappeler notre passé improbable ?

— — —

— — —

On dirait qu'il va disparaître sous les jonquilles. Des milliers de petites planètes jaunes. L'été bourdonne à en dépasser l'entendement, Kuroo grognerait s'il n'était pas occupé à chercher la moindre trace de vie au milieu de ce champ miniature.

— Mika a acheté des jonquilles, l'autre jour, raconte Daishou. Enfin, l'autre jour— ça fait un bon bout de temps, quand même. Elle en a planté partout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, au juste. Elle avait l'air complètement euphorique, j'ai voulu lui faire remarquer qu'elle en faisait trop, mais son enthousiasme faisait chaud au cœur.

Le son de sa voix lui donne une piste à suivre. Il est allongé, les coudes repliés sous sa nuque. Les nuages reflétés dans son regard égaré.

— Mika est à l'origine de tout ça ? demande Kuroo, traduisant l'étendue de ses paroles avec de grands gestes.

— Elle est à l'origine de beaucoup de choses.

— De ton célibat ? rit Kuroo.

— Oh, ne commence pas.

Il sait que ce n'est plus un point sensible depuis longtemps. Ils se sont quittés au lycée, plus la peine de prendre des pincettes.

— C'est joli, fait remarquer Kuroo, prit d'une envie d'honnêteté.

C'est vraiment un joli tableau. Daishou étendu dans les fleurs, des éclats dorés sur les joues. L'air paisible et le parfum qui s'imprimera dans ses membres. Kuroo sait d'avance qu'il restera accroché à lui comme les poussières des greniers. De vieilles histoires, de nouvelles choses.

— Ça l'est. Mais elle veut que j'arrose tout en son absence, tu te rends compte ?

Son air faussement indigné lui arrache un rire.

— T'es vraiment un larbin.

— Tu peux parler.

Il y a une petite pelle de jardinage à ses pieds, Kuroo ne la remarque qu'à cet instant. Il se penche, puis s'agenouille. Le regard de Daishou se fait plus pressant et interrogateur alors qu'il creuse pendant quelques secondes, un réflexe à la con.

— Arrête, tu vas tout saccager, grommelle Daishou.

— Non, je veux juste— je vais arranger ça, désolé.

Il n'y a rien. Pas de message caché. Pas de noms révélés. En même temps, quelle idée.

— Quand j'étais petit, dit Kuroo, je partais en vacances au bord de la mer. Je jouais avec un gosse, mais il n'a jamais voulu me dire son nom. Puis j'ai arrêté de venir, mais des années plus tard, j'ai trouvé un mot de sa part. Je lui ai laissé mon nom, cette histoire était tellement ridicule.

Un lourd silence suit sa déclaration, mais il ne remarque que c'est bizarre qu'en croisant le regard de Daishou. La tête relevée, il le regarde avec stupéfaction, comme si des corbeaux venaient de se décrocher de ses cheveux. Puis il éclate de rire, une main sur le visage, comme pour refuser la vue qui s'offre à lui. Kuroo se sent très stupide et il ne sait même pas pourquoi.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux, finit par lâcher Daishou. _Tu_. N'es pas sérieux.

— Je le suis, dit Kuroo avec un air trop neutre pour que ce soit crédible.

— Tu es donc stupide à ce point ?

Mais il ne l'est plus, étrangement. Il ne sait pas s'il l'a déjà été, en réalité — le voisin, Daishou, cette même fascination qu'il ressent en leur orbite. Il a déjà fait le lien dans le passé, mais ça s'apparentait plus au rêve qu'à son monde. Impossible, mais en même temps tellement plus logique.

— Donc c'était vraiment toi ? demande Kuroo, sur le cul. Je me disais que je me faisais des idées…

— Moi aussi, pendant un moment. Mais j'avais ton nom, donc impossible de se voiler la face plus longtemps.

— Putain, grogne Kuroo.

Il se laisse tomber dans les jonquilles. La vie est si bien faite qu'en voyant la fin prématurée de leur première rencontre, elle en a provoquée une seconde. D'un coup, toute la tendresse qu'il peut ressentir pour lui ressort, laissant ses poumons dégonflés. Comme les nouveaux nés avant leur première respiration. Daishou a toujours été là, ou presque. Il a les clés en main, cette fois, pas question de le laisser repartir.

— Heureusement qu'on s'est retrouvé, murmure Kuroo.

Daishou hoche la tête avec lenteur. Kuroo ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que malgré son air impassible, ses yeux brillent d'une certaine timidité. C'est étrange, parce que Daishou n'est jamais timide. Mais peut-être que de se rendre compte qu'ils sont presque des âmes-soeurs peut tirer ce genre de réactions aux personnes les plus assurées.

— Tu sais qu'on serait pas dans cette situation si tu avais juste— accepté de donner ton nom des les départ, hein ?

Avec ces mots, Daishou reprend son air de chasseur en pleine activité.

— Allez, bel inconnu, ne fais pas semblant. On sait tous que j'ai fais ça pour la bonne cause.

— Ta stratégie était merdique.

— Elle entretenait le mystère.

— Le mystère ? Il n'y a rien de mystérieux à propos de moi. Toi, peut-être. Tu es un type tordu, après tout. Mais ne m'entraîne pas là-dedans.

Daishou se retourne, son visage superposé au gosse qui rêvait de la mer. Leurs regards ne se lâchent plus, et il déclare avec une de ses moues effrontées qui font toujours craquer Kuroo :

— Tu te trompes, tu sais ? Tu as toujours été le plus mystérieux des deux. Je questionne ton existence au moins dix fois par jour. Tu es quelqu'un de si incroyable que tout paraît très plat à côté.

Kuroo retient sa respiration, sentant perdre son accroche dans la réalité. Daishou n'est pas supposé annoncer ce genre de chose — parce que tout cela risque de lui faire perdre la tête. Incroyable, lui ? Il ne sait même pas si c'est un compliment, mais avec ce ton-là, _comment voulez-vous_—

— Ma stratégie était donc parfaitement adaptée à la situation, reprend Daishou, comme s'il ne venait pas de dire quelque chose de très bizarre et très embarrassant. Je ne me trompe jamais.

Kuroo veut bien laisser ça là pour cette fois. C'était quand même une drôle d'idée, même pour lui.

— — —

— — —

— Je te propose un marché, déclare le voisin, de son ton autoritaire et suffisant (un ton qu'un gosse de sept ans ne devrait pas employer). On peut jouer ensemble, ça c'est très bien. Mais on ne cherche rien l'un sur l'autre.

— Chercher ? demande Kuroo.

Il n'avait pas pour projet de partir à la bibliothèque pour traquer ce drôle de camarade de jeu.

— Pas de noms, pas d'adresses, rien sur les parents…

— Ah, comme tu veux…

Il n'est pas non plus du genre à étaler sa vie sur le moindre espace libre, mais cette règle est un peu bizarre.

— Parce que si je te parle de moi, tu vas être trop impressionné pour continuer à agir normalement avec moi, continue le petit voisin avec une fierté mal déguisée. Tu penseras que tu n'es pas au niveau.

Ça arrache un gloussement à Kuroo. Pas au niveau — quelle idée.

— Tu as l'air d'avoir très envie de parler de toi, tu sais, fait-il remarquer avec malice.

— Non, justement. Et je ne veux rien savoir sur toi— rien, tu m'entends ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Je finirai par me lasser.

— T'es bizarre, conclut Kuroo.

Mais il s'en fiche un peu. Il n'a pas besoin d'un nom pour jouer. Et il a un sens de l'observation suffisant pour remarquer juste ce qu'il faut. La mère du voisin ne fume pas de la même façon que ses parents à lui — elle utilise un _porte-cigarette_, son père lui a confirmé le terme. C'est le genre d'objet qui fait très _haute société_. Sa mère a lui s'était moquée — _il ne manque plus que les gants en soie et les colliers de perles ivoires_, avait-elle dit.

Kuroo se fiche bien de tout ça.

— Bon, passons à autre chose, dit-il en fouillant dans la montagne de jouets de son voisin. Tu ne veux pas dessiner, plutôt ?

— Mmh, pourquoi pas… Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dessiner.

— Tu rigoles ? Il y a plein de choses. Tu ne fais pas d'efforts.

Le petit se met à rougir, puis sort un grand carnet de sous ses playmobils, ainsi qu'une boîte de crayons de couleur.

— Tu mens, dit-il. Mais de toute façon, je m'en fiche. Ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que je voyagerais tout le temps et que j'aurais des milliers de choses à voir, tu sais ? Je serais un explorateur. Donc où que tu sois à vivre ta triste vie, tu ne pourras pas m'atteindre.

Kuroo attrape un crayon rouge et fait semblant de bâiller. Quel drôle de type, quand même.

— Ben tu m'as l'air d'avoir vachement envie de parler de toi, dit-il. Moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'explorer.

— Ah oui ? Quoi par exemple ?

— Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant je vais juste dessiner, on verra le reste plus tard.

Le voisin lui offre une moue insatisfaite, mais passe vite à autre chose. Il arrache une feuille pour la tendre à Kuroo, et s'attaque à son propre dessin. _La Statue de la Liberté_, tordue et d'un bleu trop pétant. Kuroo la couvre de rature et ils passent le reste de la matinée à se disputer.

— — —

— — —

Daishou a vingt ans la première fois qu'il quitte le pays. Enfin, la première fois qu'il part seul — il est évident que dans le passé, ses parents l'ont emmené voyager à travers le monde entier. À chaque fois que Kuroo a le malheur d'évoquer un pays, il ne peut s'empêcher de sortir une série d'anecdotes sur l'endroit en question.

Il part trois mois à New-York pour un stage. Kuroo n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il en pense : d'un côté il n'a pas envie de le voir partir, de l'autre, il y a quelque chose de très gratifiant dans le fait de le voir réaliser ses rêves comme ça.

Mais la veille du départ, c'est une autre histoire.

— Envoie-moi des cartes toutes les semaines— non, tout bien réfléchi, n'envoie rien du tout, déclare Daishou, en essayant de faire rentrer trois manteaux en même temps dans une valise déjà pleine. C'est la honte. Personne ne doit savoir que je sors avec un pauvre nigaud comme toi, les américains ont plus de classe que ça.

Il fait trois allez-retours dans la cuisine pour attraper un torchon, puis un porte-clé accroché au frigo que Kuroo lui a offert six mois plus tôt, puis du sel, qu'il retourne immédiatement poser à sa place, réalisant l'absurdité de son action.

Kuroo n'a même pas besoin de faire semblant d'être vexé. Il lui sourit gaiement.

— … Je retire ce que j'ai dit, reprend Daishou avec une mine épouvantée. Envoie-moi des cartes tous les jours.

Il vide le contenu de sa trousse de toilette pour sortir un rasoir qui d'après lui est défectueux (alors qu'il ne l'a jamais essayé), puis se met à vérifier les dates de péremption de toutes ses crèmes, avant de laisser tomber et de se diriger droit vers Kuroo, comme s'il allait lui passer à travers.

Ses mains viennent trouver une place naturelle sur ses joues. Il l'embrasse tout doucement, du bout de lèvres. Kuroo sait ce que ça veut dire — _je n'ai pas envie de partir_. Il sait aussi que ce n'est qu'éphémère. Dans quelques minutes, il sera de nouveau en train de lui raconter trois cents histoires sur l'Empire State Building.

— Hey, j'aimerai bien t'en envoyer tous les jours, mais on n'a pas tous des parents riches, tu sais—

— Ew, n'évoque pas mes _parents_, tu sais comment plomber l'ambiance, toi…

Kuroo lui fait un clin d'œil et profite de leur proximité pour lui arracher un autre baiser.

— Je t'enverrai pile ce qu'il faut, quand il faut. T'en fais donc pas. J'irai consulter une voyante pour savoir. Tu sais, celle qui laisse toujours des prospectus dans la boîte aux lettres ?

— Je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'argent.

Il balaie l'argument d'un geste de la main.

— Et toi, tu as intérêt à donner de tes nouvelles.

— Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer…

Ils sont interrompus par un bip en provenance de la montre de Daishou. Une lueur alarmée lui passe dans le regard, et il se met à s'agiter plus encore. Kuroo fait tout son possible pour l'aider à ne pas déborder de stress, mais il doit avouer que c'est une tâche bien complexe.

Au final, il l'accompagne jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il essaye de caser tous les sacs sur une épaule pour se libérer une main et attraper celle de Daishou, mais n'y arrive pas. La foule s'amasse autour d'eux, les échanges de mots et de regards brouillent les pistes : Kuroo finit par une étreinte un peu trop maladroite à son goût, un sourire peut-être un peu faible. Il a comme l'impression que Daishou va se faire aspirer dans une autre galaxie, c'est idiot.

À la toute fin, il y a la séparation. Kuroo pense très fort aux cartes en lui adressant un dernier signe de la main. Le sourire de Daishou est d'une douceur rare, lui rappelle la douceur des jonquilles et les rires d'enfants. Un peu triste, comme quand on regarde dehors quand il pleut. Mais ça le rassure quand même, et c'est normal : les gens amoureux n'ont pas forcément besoin de grand-chose.

— — —

— — —

La première chose qu'il voit au réveil est un sourire.

Ça lui est déjà arrivé dans le passé, bien sûr : se réveiller à côté de sa sœur quand elle lisait une bande dessinée, ou à la fin d'un film en famille. Il y en a eu, des sourires, mais pas des sommes ça.

Une tasse de café est posée sur sa table de chevet, du côté de Daishou — puisqu'apparemment il y a des côtés à respecter, Kuroo n'était pas au courant de tout ça. Donnez-lui un matelas il en fera son affaire. L'odeur mêlée à celle de l'été, qui passe à travers la fenêtre grande ouverte, avec les bruits de poussettes et de balles rebondissantes. Kuroo laisse son regard se balader dans ses affaires. Le livre sur la théorie des couleurs (comment s'est-il trouvé là ?), le peignoir qui traîne juste à l'entrée de la chambre.

Daishou le regarde en silence mais ne dit rien. Il bouge son pouce contre les draps, presque inconsciemment.

— Tu m'as fait du café ? demande Kuroo, la voix encore chargée de sommeil.

— Tu t'es pris pour qui ? J'en ai fait pour moi. J'ai assez donné.

Il accompagne ses paroles d'un clin d'œil et Kuroo hausse les épaules. Peu importe le reste, ce n'est tout de même pas très poli de ne se faire du café qu'à soi.

— Il n'y a pas un livre sur les bonnes manières à avoir avec ses invités ? demande-t-il.

Il laisse son index dégringoler de l'épaule dénudée de Daishou, un sourire aux lèvres. Il frissonne.

— Peut-être bien. Je ne l'ai pas lu.

— Eh bien, je te trouverai ça. Tu peux être sûr que tu es déjà à la ramasse.

Daishou évite de répondre en saisissant sa tasse pour prendre une gorgée. Kuroo le regarde déglutir, distrait. Il sent bon, vraiment bon.

— Tu sais quoi ? déclare-t-il. Je crois que je vais t'acheter des livres. Des montagnes de livres. Tu pourras pas me dire que c'est inutile.

— Venant de toi, même ça risque de l'être… Mais vas-y, je t'en prie.

— Tu liras tout de toute façon, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

— Eh, tu ne dis pas tout le temps que t'es fauché ? Un collier de pâtes m'irait, tu sais. C'est l'intention qui compte, comme on dit.

Kuroo le fait taire en déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec une gentillesse assumée. Il avale les paroles inutiles et les garde tout au fond. Glissées entre deux morceaux de rock, faufilées dans les playlists qu'il fait pour tout le monde. Daishou n'a pas besoin de faire semblant d'être méchant quand il n'y a qu'eux, c'est une mauvaise habitude qu'ils ont commencée à prendre. Mais ça passera, il le sait. Il n'y aura pas besoin d'une troisième chance, malgré les dictons. Ils sont un peu âmes-sœurs, après tout.

Il finit par poser sa tête sur les genoux de Daishou dans un silence confortable. Il lui caresse les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à nouveau.

— Au prochain réveil, t'as intérêt à faire du café, grogne-t-il, déjà à moitié dans les vapes.

Il a juste le temps d'entendre le rire clair de Daishou, et il n'y a plus qu'une chaleur dans le ventre et des images éparpillées dans sa mémoire. Un drôle de voyage.

—

**fin. **

— — —

— — —

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Kuroo et Daishou étaient des crèmes dans cette fic, ça doit être la première fois que j'ai pas envie de les assassiner pendant le processus d'écriture :))))

Sinon petite story-time par rapport au 33 tours que Daishou ramène de Russie ! En fait je m'inspire d'un souvenir que j'ai non pas de Russie mais du Québec, une de mes meilleures expériences du séjour en vrai ! Il devait être 4 heures du mat' et notre famille d'accueil nous connaissait depuis quelques jours à peine, j'avais demandé au type de parler de musique du coin et il nous a sorti un vinyle de musique psyché québécoise (un groupe qui s'appelle Harmonium haha) des années 70. En plus de ça le mec nous a fait des cocktails et tout (enfin bon le mien il a juste foutu des fraises dans de la vodka ptdrr on prend ce qu'on peut prendre hein xD), C'ÉTAIT LE FEU. J'étais en train de phaser dans un fauteuil en cuir qui devait avoir 500 ans, y avait des vieux tapis avec plein de motifs partout et des disques sur tous les meubles et un petit feu… Bref c'était trop cool et j'imagine tellement Daishou dans ce genre de situation haha.

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu :D ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review avec votre avis, c'est ce qui nous aide à vivre haha.

À une prochaine fois ! Bisous !


End file.
